Fairy Tail Next Gen, NaLu Father's Day gift from Nashi to Natsu
by rockbabyval
Summary: Father's Day is around the corner and Nashi figure out the best way to show her appreciation to her father is by a speech. (More Info on my version of Nashi is in the chapter )


**A/N: Before you begin, this fluff short story is from my RP Twitter Nashi account ( ChibiFireDragon) where her bio is in her carrd website. A summary of my Nashi, she's 17 years old and uses Fire Dragon Slaying magic and her appearance is somewhat like the picture. She's a mix of Natsu and Lucy personality, including their kindness, cheerfulness, and is also mischievous. Hence, she isn't the edgy teenager that some writers write her to be. I guess that's a quick summary and without further ado, do enjoy this sweet and fluffy short story!**

* * *

As Father's Day is approaching, Nashi decided to rack her brains to come up with a '10 reason appreciation' gift for him. Unlike her mother's booklet gift, Nashi knew her dad hated reading and the only effective way to convey her appreciation is through speech. Pinning down her thoughts on a piece of paper, she finally completed her gift and on the day of Father's Day, she stood before him at Magnolia South Gate Park during their annual family picnic. Clearing the lump in her throat, Nashi took out the folded paper from her pocket and read it as confident as she can.

"  
1) You are my protector before I even took the first breath of this world. You were constantly working around the clock, protecting mum and me from any potential harm, and was likewise the person who looked at me once I was conceived; as mum was excessively depleted from delivering me. (According to Wendy-san, you were there during my birth, panicking at how a human could come out from another human).

2) You are such a laid back father! Being said that, you allowed me to do whatever things that I want as long as I don't put myself in a sticky situation. Example, getting kidnapped or putting my life on the line. Most dire outcome imaginable, death. But that is pretty much the norm in our family, isn't?

3)You are the one who enforces on responsibility. For starters, you are responsible for me. Technically mum since you know… you two had me(Whether is it planned or accidental) and mum can't just handle this 'chaotic' family alone. So I'm glad you are a responsible husband and father. Because of that, I learned to brace myself from whatever consequences that my weird antics had gotten me into. No used running away from the mama bear, huh?

4)You are a hilarious father and I could not ask for anything else. I had officially lost count on the times that you actually make me laugh even though I had such a rough day. The jokes and puns that you had come up with (despite it being lame and cold), had grace laugher not only in me but also mum. I have no idea how you did it but the cheerfulness and upbeat personality of yours had always been the reason why I would want to look forward to the next day.

5)Throughout my childhood life, no matter how much I would annoy you on piggybacks ride, you would always agree to my request. It was the most enjoyable moment of my life and though you grumble on 'how much you hate your life right now', I know it was just because of your boring jobs. Wait a minute… do you actually mean that? ALRIGHT, MOVING ON!

6)I remembered when I was a kid, you beg mum to let me go on a job with you. Somewhere along the lines of 'Bring your kid to workplace' or something. But I know what you are hiding behind that grin of yours! You wanted to show off your magic to me, isn't?! The intense fire blazing dragon magic that burns passionately for us, was taught from grandfather to you and now as a descendant, I would protect it with my life.

7)I know you would be expecting this as it was the most obvious thing ever! A more demotic way of speaking, the two of us are known as partners in crime as we loved to mess around with each other. Even giving a headache to our utmost loving mother and wife! We goofed off too frequent and we even help to cover each other! Remember the time where we tried to blame a huge spider for destroying the door but in reality, it was the work of the two of us? I, who had burnt the keyhole due to my sneeze and you for kicking down the door due to being impatience. Well, mum didn't really buy our stories but she didn't pursue us either too. So, safe I guess~

8) If my memories served me well, I had pretty much taken most of your personality and let's say we don't take mundane situation well. The millisecond we found something exciting, we would have forgotten what our real goal is. Other than protecting our family and saving the lives of people, we pretty much get distracted out of anything that interests us. We can both agree that mum's shopping takes forever isn't? So let's get food while she shops!

9)Independence was also enforced onto me. As much as I loved being a protected little birdy in my lovely nest, I would have to grow up someday and you, dad, had taken that pretty easily. You didn't object my choice of solo jobs and you're the one who helped assure mum that I could take care of myself. Letting your munchkin go might have sting your heart a tad however mark my words, I would be back!

10)Despite the previous point that I had mentioned earlier, you have always been the one protecting me in the dark. Don't think I didn't notice the stalking you had done during my first year of independence and I swear, you need to up your game on your hidden ninjutsu ability. I may have ended up in a sticky situation but at the end of the day, you would have come to my rescue. I appreciate the help and I have yet to thank you for the protection that you had given to me.

I don't regret living in this tumultuous household nor do I regret being your daughter. The injuries that I sustained as a result of your rough training had lead to what I believe, a stronger and positive attitude in life. Those experience could not be taught in books and I'm glad that it works out perfectly. Thank you for coming into my life.

'The special things it takes to be a superb father are the special things you take the time to be!' Happy Father's Day! Love, Nashi!

"


End file.
